I'm Back
by silentblackblood
Summary: Sesshoumaru cheated on her she asked for a divorce. Fast forward to five years later, she's no longer Kagome Higurashi. And now, she wishes to give him what he deserves for hurting her.


"Kagome, if you're absolutely sure of it, then I'll send it over. Make sure that you don't regret this though, because once it's signed, it's over."

Kagome fingered the ring with a bitter smile, eyes glazed over with a far away look. So what if she was one of the richest women in Japan? So what if she graduated from Harvard? So what if she lived in a mansion? All this certainly didn't help with her marriage.

"Send it to him, Kagura; I've had enough of this."

Sesshoumaru glared at the papers on his desk, and then turned his glare towards the huge plasma screen at the other side of the office, currently reporting a rather disturbing piece of news.

"Ms. Higurashi, it has made the reports that you plan on living a single life, is it true?" A reporter questioned as Kagome attempted to make her way through the crowd of reporters to her office.

"Ms. Higurashi, is it true that you were the first one to suggest divorce?"

"Ms. Higurashi, is it true that Mr. Taisho was the one who had not been loyal in the marriage?"

Sesshoumaru turned the TV off, he didn't need to hear any more of this. He had been quite content with the fact that he could finally not have to arrive at his office until 11:00am, but what he found was quite against his agenda.

Divorce papers.

Sent by Kagome's lawyer by the infuriating name of Kagura.

"Mr. Taisho, Naomi wishes to see you," came the voice of his secretary.

Sesshoumaru released an exasperated sigh, fine, if this was what the woman wanted, fine. He would sign the damn papers, and he would live a single, free life again, just as he hoped.

"Sesshou-kun!" came a shrill voice.

Single life was the best, marriage was a only a tie that needed to be cut. Yes indeed, he would sign the divorce papers.

Inuyasha was not happy with the headline of the newspaper.

KAGOME HIGURASHI: SINGLE LIFE HER DREAM?

Whichever damn reporter who wrote this was going to meet the end of his claws very soon, right after when he got through his brother.

The three of them, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Kagome had known each other since high school. When they went to college, Sesshoumaru had had every intent of dating and wooing Kagome, even marrying her.

Inuyasha had objected as Kagome had always been the woman of his dreams. Although, when Kikyo came along, Inuyasha decided to step out of the fight and allow Sesshoumaru Kagome's hand, with the promise that he would forever stay loyal.

What Inuyasha had not expected was for a slut by the name of Naomi to come along and butt in at the time when Kagome had been on a business trip. Inuyasha hadn't cared for the problem, hoping that the problem would be resolved in time, but THIS was not the solution he wanted.

"Inu dear, what's on the newspapers today?"

"Kikyo, it seems that we're going to…pay a little visit to our dear Sesshoumaru today after dinner."

Kikyo took one glance at Inuyasha's expression and knew that it had everything to do with Kagome; she was the only thing that would evoke such a reaction from him.

Although she couldn't help but be a little jealous of her younger sister, she also knew that Inuyasha loved her and only cared for Kagome as a younger sister.

"As I was saying, there really is no point of this conversation. Kagome sent the divorce papers over and I agreed to it, so now we're both single. It's as simple as that, hanyou."

Inuyasha's fists tightened when he spotted the way that Naomi was clinging onto Sesshoumaru and him having no objection of her actions.

He growled, "This was not the agreement that we had when I agreed to let you have her."

Sesshoumaru shrugged, "That agreement was merely temporary, and as you see, agreements only last that long. Besides, wouldn't you say that Naomi is much better than Kagome?"

Inuyasha looked at Naomi, and couldn't see how she could be better than Kagome. Okay, so maybe Kagome was a little too short and didn't have the model figure of Naomi, but she did have soft curves that could satisfy any man. He remembered how he had accidentally stumbled Kagome upon bathing, and even though he got a huge beating, he couldn't help but still be appreciative of Kagome's figures.

"You'll regret this." Kikyo quietly pointed out.

Sesshoumaru waved at them, "Get out if you have nothing more to say, the reporters are coming in and I have to show Naomi to the public. After all, I wouldn't want to seem as if I was the one who couldn't satisfy the other."

Inuyasha made an attempt to step forward to give him a punch, only to be stopped by Kikyo's hand and dragged out.

"Wh-what, KIKYO! Let me give that fat ass a good beating!"

Kikyo shook her head, "It's no use. He seems convinced that he tossed away trash, but very soon he'll see that Kagome is a gem amongst gem. There is no woman who can match up with her."

Inuyasha quieted; maybe time would let Sesshoumaru learn.

Tears pricked Kagome's eyes when she saw the large picture that took up half a page on the newspaper. It was Sesshoumaru and Naomi holding hands, with huge smiles adorned on their faces.

"As many of you might not know, Ms. Higurashi isn't the best wife as she is businesswoman. We decided to stay away from each other until our wounds are soothed, and I hope that by then we can still talk about business without any harsh feelings."

Kagome laughed, business her ass. If this was what he was up to, then she might as well stay quiet. He wanted to make himself seem so great? Her being a wife that didn't match up to his standards?

My ass.

He was the one that had suggested that she not do any work and continue on with her company and let the maids do the work. He was the one that continuously stayed out late while she waited like some idiot from 8:00pm to 3:00 in the morning. He was the one that had committed crime, and yet now he wanted her to take all the blame?

"Kagura, let's move."

Kagura looked at Kagome in confusion, "Move?"

"Let's go to America and start business here, I'm not satisfied with the results of work. Although I may be one of the wealthiest people in Japan, I still cannot match up with many of the other billionaires in the other world."

Kagura was silent; she knew what Kagome was thinking. Whenever something happened, she would always delve deeper into the world of business. She would stay up late, working on new plans and looking at contracts. Yet she had never heard her say that she wished to move out.

"What about the companies in Japan?"

"Sango can take care of it. I don't trust any of the others, but I've known Sango since young. I'm sure that even Miroku would help if needed.

"Will I stay here?" Kagura inquired.

"Of course you'll stay here. Sango will still need your help, and I could always look for other secretaries in America."

Kagura nodded, Kagome needed the time.

"And I also need an English name."

5 years later

Sesshoumaru did not like the sudden change in the Japanese business world. Five years before, Kagome had left Japan, leaving him with the perfect opportunity to alter the opinions people had of him. Even though Kagome had left Sango in charge, Sesshoumaru was able to successfully combine her company with his.

He still remembered Sango's determination to keep Kagome's address from him even when he used it as a condition that he would exchange for not combining the two companies.

She had refused with an iron will that surprised even him

Soon after Kagome had left, Sesshoumaru found himself regretting his decision, but paid no heed to it. Until THINGS started.

The maids were not as respectful as when Kagome had lived with him. They began purposely giving him trouble, demanding that they have their mistress back. He had fired them all, and hired a new group of maids.

His house had been robbed, as it turned out that the maids were not as honest as they seemed. Naomi had no use in such affairs, and very soon he refused the idea of even hiring any maids.

Naomi had been pissed and threatened him to move out when she discovered she was to do all the chores by herself, and so he had relented and bought her a smaller deluxe apartment and allowed her to live there.

Then there was one time that he went to visit without calling her first and spotted her in bed with a man that was obviously one of his workers.

He had fired them both on spot and threatened Naomi her life if she didn't move out.

And then, he began wishing Kagome back.

He had searched high and low, but there wasn't even a shadow of the woman who had disappeared soon after their divorce. All he new from the news was that Kagome Higurashi had evaporated and left her friend Sango in charge of the company.

It was then that he noticed how much he missed her.

She never appeared, and he spent five years in agony. His company did not flourish as he hoped, but instead started failing when he started spending more time searching for Kagome. Then came the news of a businesswoman who wished to combine his company with hers.

He considered melting the flimsy piece of paper in his hands with the heading:

VICTORIA SHARP, AMERICAN BUSINESSWOMAN WISHES TO COMBINE SESSHOUMARU TAISHO'S COMPANY!?

He had had his secretary organize a meeting with this woman, having every intent on meeting this woman. Perhaps he would be able to convince her to leave his company alone and take what had been Kagome's company instead. Although, would she want a company that barely existed anymore?

"Please follow me, Ms. Sharp."

Victoria Sharp walked down the familiar hallways, occasionally smiling when she found some of the employees she had been quite familiar with. None of them have changed, although none of them recognized her

"Ayame, keep quiet when we see Mr. Taisho," she hissed at her secretary.

She had waited long enough for this time. Five years earlier she had left to America, and it had been extremely hard for her to start her business. Her English had not been as useful as she had hoped, and for one year she had spent time trying to find a way that could easily start up her business.

Then at last, she met Ayame and Kouga. Both of them had moved from Japan to America since young, and Kagome found both of them quite helpful. After her company started up and Ayame lost her job, she requested that Ayame become her secretary.

She told her everything, from her childhood embarrassing moments to the heartbreak of Sesshoumaru. By some miracle, she learned and she climbed, until the 3rd year in which her company was recognized and she became quite famous in America. During the 4th year, huge amounts of money came rolling in, and it was then that she remembered Sesshoumaru.

And her plan to embarrass him as he had done years ago when he made the reporters write out an article that made it seem as if she was the failure of their marriage.

"Mr. Taisho is waiting for you inside."

Sesshoumaru heard the dreadful noise of the door opening; this was where his fate would be decided. If the damn woman still chose to combine his company, then he would have to start all over again.

"Hi, Ms. Sha-" his eyes widened in recognition at the woman who stood in front of him.

The clothes she wore were a lot fancier and made her look a hell lot more sexy.

The jewelry she wore was worth much more than the jewelry she used to wear.

The ebony curls had grown longer.

She looked much more mature.

But she still was.

Kagome Higurashi.

"Hello, Mr. Taisho," Kagome said as she took off her sunglasses. "I'm Victoria Sharp, and this is my secretary Ayame Minegishi."

AN:

I planned this to be a one-shot…but it's turning out to be much longer than I hoped…


End file.
